Fierce
by klondike24680
Summary: All I can smell is death. My paws ache horribly and my stomach is in knots. I can't trust humans anymore. They are either crazy or sane. But one day I see one for the first time in weeks. But can I really trust this human? AN: This is a story from a dog's POV. Why not read the first chapter and see how you like it? BTW: This is a crap summary
1. Chapter 1

I sniffed the ground. It was always the same smell, death. The smell of death was musky and stale. I wonder why I always smelled this? Now to long ago, the humans started screaming and going crazy. Some would attack other humans, and some would shoot them with these weird objects.

My family started smelling like death a week ago. They started acting crazy. They tried to bite me and kill me several times. I decided that they weren't my family any more, so I left.

I found my way to a forest and have been here since.

I have tried to hunt many times for food. But I have only been successful few times. Water wasn't a problem though. There are many streams around here.

Sleep. Sleep is hard. I'm afraid that the crazy humans will attack me. So I'm always on the move, rest is scarce.

Sometimes I long to feel the hands of a loving human on me. I miss having someone to belong to.

Right now I'm just sniffing around, hoping to smell a live human. But then something peculiar hit my nose. Blood.

It was animal blood. I took off towards the scent. I haven't eaten all day, I'm pretty hungry.

I slowed down a bit when the scent got stronger.

I could faintly see a figure of a human walking away from where I was at. I couldn't tell if it was sane or not, so I sneaked cautiously behind.

The figure had a weapon slung over his back, I didn't know if this was a good idea. I hesitated for a moment. Even though he might be sane, he'd still maybe try to kill me.

I backed off. This was a bad idea. But... I need someone, I need a human. I was so consumed in my thoughts I didn't realize the human was gone now. I still smelt him.

I decided I would follow the scent, but stay a distance away. I began to stalk in the direction of the scent.

* * *

I have been walking for a long time. I'm tired, hungry, and thirsty. But if I stopped now, I would lose the scent. My collar was killing me. It kept rubbing up against my already raw skin.

I wish I was paying attention to the ground. It happened quickly.

SNAP

I cried out in agony. Whimpering and howling. I was really loud. It was this trap with teeth snapping around my left hind leg. I smelled blood, my blood.

I quieted down a bit now. But it hurt so bad I couldn't stop whining. There was also old rusted blood masked by my new blood. And I was losing a lot. I started licking my trapped leg to ease the pain. It slightly helped.

I tried walking off, but the pain was too immense and the trap was chained to the ground. In fury I started barking. I couldn't stop barking, maybe the human would come and rescue me. But I doubted it.

The barks I produced didn't sound like my normal barks. They sounded like a cat mixed with high pitched bark. In all it sounded like I was in pain. And I was.

I slumped down on the ground while still licking my injured leg. I was so lightheaded now. I needed to rest. I needed to sleep. I lay my head on my two front paws and fell into a much-needed rest.

**Hi there! This has been an idea of mine for awhile. I think this will turn out nicley and hopefully you guys will LOVE it!**

**Now for some questions.**

**1. what breed of dog should it be?**

**2. what name should she have? (yes its a girl)**

**3. who should she belong to? A:Daryl B:Rick C:Glenn D:Shane ( I think we already know who) ;)**

**Please review or PM me answers! (The sooner the answers come, the sooner the next chapter will be up)**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to warmness. I was still trapped, but it felt like waves of warm water washed all around me. Then it clicked. I was dying. Death feels like birth. And I remember my birth all to well. I was to exhausted to notice my surroundings.

I whimpered slightly.

Then I heard footsteps. It quickly snapped me out of my near-death trance. The footsteps got closer. I stood up, my surroundings much clearer.

Maybe I wasn't dying.

"What in the hell"? It was a voice! A regular human voice! I wagged my tail gently, showing him I was no threat.

He looked over me with hard eyes. "I can't de-set this bear trap by myself, I'll have to go get help". Bear trap? But I'm not a bear!

"I'll be right back... He paused to look at my collar... Hmm I can't read it". He then took off my collar and chucked it away. Now that felt good.

He started strolling back off in the opposite direction. He was leaving?! No! Why?

I started whimpering and barking for him to come back. Even when he was gone, I kept barking.

Eventually I was so tired I decided to collapse into sleep again. I was so hungry, so hungry.

When I woke up again. The pain in my leg was adolescent. I could hardly feel anything right now. I was just... numb. I heard voices again. I opened my eyes and saw a man lean down and examine my leg. I didn't complain. Like I said it was numb.

The man who I saw before was working on the trap that held me from freedom. Soon the man who was examining my leg went over to help with the trap. I wagged my tail at their efforts.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, the trap became unhitched from my leg. I stood up in an instant. Of course I packed up my leg. I knew it was to damaged to use.

The two men looked at me unsure. I wagged my tail, to show them I was a much better dog without an injured leg.

"Well, no harm in bringing her back to camp".

"We'd have to treat her leg"

"I know, I know"

"I suppose i'll carry er back"

And with that, one of the men scooped me up as if I weighed nothing. I didn't resist.

The way back was a long one though. I grew tired (again), but never really fell asleep.

* * *

After awhile, I heard children playing. I started to struggle to get out of the mans grip. Without hesitation he set me down.

I ran on three legs towards the sounds of gleeful children. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the children. One was a girl, and the other was a boy. They were playing near a RV.

The girl saw me and looked really excited. The boy followed in pursuit. They ran towards me and I flopped on my back. I felt the sweet feel of human hands scratching and rubbing me blissfully. I felt so at peace.

It was in a moment I heard a whistle from one of the men.. I knew what that ment and went straight to the man. He wasn't far away. The children still followed me.

"Wow Glenn, you got her"! The girl spoke.

"Yep I couldn't have done it without Shane".

"Whats her name"? The boy spoke.

"Umm, I don't know, there was a license on her collar but it was all scratched up".

They stayed silent as I wagged my tail.

The other man came up with some stuff to help my injury. After he finished, I must admit... my leg felt a lot better. Soon more humans came up and crowded around me. They pet me and called me a good girl. I liked the attention.

"Suppose she needs a name now" A women spoke.

"We'll figure that out later, for now lets get on to business".

And one by one they all left. Now what?

I wandered around a little. I needed food, so I poked around and found a dead squirrel. That filled me up.

Now for water. I heard the familiar sounds of water washing soothingly. I followed the sound. Soon I found a quarry with a group of women and water. Ignoring the women I rushed to the savory water and lapped it up eagerly.

I went to the women. They petted me while they worked on something. I lay down by their feet to catch up on rest. I listened to their conversations (most of it I couldn't understand). I think I knew their names now.

Amy, Andrea, Carol, and this other lady of who's name I didn't pick up on. They clucked amongst them selves and then burst out into laughter.

Then I got a sense... a bad one.

**Sorry if it was rushed. In a bit of a hurry.**

**Now for names (as well as breeds)**

**For names your choices are...**

**1. Ash**

**2. Luna**

**3. Dusty**

**And breeds...**

**1. German shepard (black)**

**2 Australian Shepard**

**3. Mutt mix ( thats black or somethin)**

**Please PM or review your choice for next chapter. Still taking suggestions though.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Whats so funny"?

Andrea scoffed "Problem Ed"?

I growled. Ed looked down at me and grunted. I didn't like this man.

They continued to bicker and the voices got more intense, louder. This wasn't going to end well.

I stood at my guard, hair standing up on my back. Baring my teeth and all.

The arguing was to the boiling point. Andrea kept telling Ed off, and Ed's eyes burned with a firey rage. He grabbed Carol and tried to drag her along. The women protested and tried grabbing Carol back. Then he did something.

He slapped Carol right across the face. I sprung into action.

I bit down on his leg and started shaking it. He fell to the ground. I kept biting down harder and harder on his leg. I could taste blood in my mouth.

"Get it off me"! he screamed over and over again. The women tried to drag me off of him. But they know one thing... never get in-between the wolf and her kill.

The minutes this went on for seemed like hours.\

A strong pair of arms grabbed me and threw me off. I yelped a little but I was fine.

The man dragged Ed up and began threatening him.

I was now standing but Amy hugged me close to make sure I wouldn't attack Ed again. And trust me if she wasn't holding me back I would.

Soon the man threw Ed back to the ground and gave him a little kick to the side. I knew he know felt the pain he caused Carol.

The man was walking away, and as he did he whistled. I followed behind him wagging my tail.

When we were a distance a way he kneeled down in front of me.

"You are a very good girl". I wagged my tail at this.

"What are you... a black German Shepard"? I didn't know what he was talking about but I still wagged my tail.

"Guess you need a name". He paused for a second.

"We'll figure that out later".

He got up and began to walk away. I followed him eagerly.

* * *

The whole group was around the campfire. I was sprawled across the ground as the humans pet me nicely.

"She needs a name"

"I know, but what"?

Suddenly everyone started calling me names out of the blue.

"Ash"?

"Dusty here Dusty"?!

"Kally"?

"Delilah"?

"Lupa"?

The names kept coming, I was so confused. At the same time I had that gut feeling I had when Ed came around.

Amy stood up and walked off to the RV. Before she could go any further I growled a warning. The humans must've felt my uneasiness. Andrea beckoned Amy back. But Amy was already gone. The humans placed their hands on their weapons.

Meanwhile I went to where Amy went. I knew something would happen.

I found Amy just as she was coming back to the campfire. But there was something behind her. No.

I barked and it startled everyone. I kept on barking at Amy to move, but she didn't. The smell of death was everywhere.

Amy wouldn't move. And it was to late by then. Too late.

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the nice reviews!**

**The name will be revealed in next chapter. As you can see I used some of the names you guys suggested.**

**I have decided I will have (insert name here) be loyal to everyone, but will have closer bonds to a certain individual. (DD) If you know what I mean...**

**Anyway for the next chapter I expect 5 reviews. So from now on... 5 reviews = 1 chapter.**

**Stay tuned. P.S- I didn't have Shane beat up Ed because (insert name here) already did that.**


End file.
